


Together

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one will sell them cigarettes, but they go inside together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Fault In Our Stars' nor am I profiting off this.

Isaac waits outside while she buys the eggs. No one is egged this time. Eating them is difficult, but listening to her cry in the bathroom afterwards is worse. 

Hazel sets up the video games for him. Extra loud. He knows the controller. He remembers where enemies jump out. He knows the quest from top to bottom. 

She reads while he narrates along with the characters. 

"We should buy cigarettes." She murmurs, closing the book. 

"We should." 

Hazel marks her place in the book. Isaac saves the game. 

No one will sell them cigarettes. They go anyways. 

They go together.


End file.
